


Comical

by WishPorter



Series: Young Justice Drabbles [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishPorter/pseuds/WishPorter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was comical to watch the three of them together. They seemed so different, open around one another. They were the original three, and they'd known each other for years. Around each other, their walls crumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comical

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a brother relationship between these three, so I wrote a drabble.
> 
> This takes place at some point during the first season.

The mashing of buttons, elbows in the other's ribs, snacks strewn across the floor while Superboy watched safely from the couch.

"You're going down, Boy Wonder!"

"In your dreams, Kid Mouth! I've programmed games more difficult than this!"

The duo soldiered on. Super speed and reflexes versus genius intellect and computer skills.

M'gann and Kaldur left their rooms to investigate the yelling. M'gann happily sat next to Connor while Kaldur took the seat on her other side.

"How long have they been playing?"

Connor sighed at his team leader. "Four rounds. It's actually kind of interesting. They use a surprising knowledge of tactics and strategy to win against the other."

M'gann hummed as Artemis finally deigned to join them. The archer just glanced at the boys before collapsing on the couch next to Kaldur.

"I can't believe they're still playing this game. I though they beat it."

The Martian shook her head at the archer. "I think they're going for all the achievements."

Wally had apparently heard her. "Yeah we are! We're on the last one! It's an hour long battle, so good luck with getting us away from the game for another half hour." He laughed, which turned to a muttered curse as his best friend used a combo move.

The four teens watched them in silence for a few minutes before the computer's voice announced, "B06, Red Arrow."

To the amazement of the team, the boys immediately dropped the controllers and went to greet the older hero.

"Roy!"

Superboy and M'gann watched with curiosity, Aqualad waited to see how events would pan out, and Artemis gaped in shock. She'd tried countless times to get the boys' attention away from a game when they were playing it. She'd tried everything she could think of. Yet all  _he_  has to do is visit.

As one, the boys leapt on him and with a savage grin on the older boy's part, a wrestling match erupted. It was a lawless free for all, none of them were really trying to win. In an impressive display up upper arm strength, Roy heaved both Wally and Robin to the floor and pinned them beneath him. He barely registered their smirks before Wally distracted him with a kick in the shin while Robin slithered out from under him. Wally used the extra room to get his legs up under Roy and kicked him over his head with a grin. Robin was quick to pin the winded boy.

Roy coughed. "Okay, okay. I yield."

Wally helped the other redhead to his feet as Robin got off him. "What's up, Red? You usually last way longer than that."

The red archer grimaced and there was a light blush on his cheeks. "…Bruises."

Robin grinned and Wally waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I get it. Red has a lady friend and can't handle her."

Roy stiffened. "You little…" He lunged at the younger hero and caught him in a noogie. Wally struggled to escape and Robin leapt on Roy's back, who didn't even flinch."

Artemis was still gaping. "Whoa."

M'gann followed her lead. "Their auras are so carefree."

Superboy's arms were crossed but his smile was visible.

Aqualad too, was smiling as he remembered times gone by.

Red Arrow, Roy, was fairly serious, all things considered. He was not lax or friendly like Green Arrow. He was serious and didn't tolerate childish antics. He was fiery, short tempered, brash, outspoken, and hated being called a sidekick.

Robin had not told the Team his name. He said Batman had forbid it. Wally said it was bat-family paranoia. Robin was the original sidekick. Despite being the youngest, he had the most experience of all of them in hero work. Unlike his mentor, Robin was very lighthearted and immature at times due to his age. Despite this, he handled responsibility well. Robin took on the 'little-brother' roll of the team. He made fun of them when they made mistakes, especially Kid Flash, his brother in all but blood.

Kid Flash, Wally, was the team's goof ball. He was hyperactive, impatient, impulsive, and quick to crack a joke. He was reckless and often lacked forethought, all things – Flash assured – that went hand and hand with being a speedster. He was a little bit girl-crazy, flirty, fun, and a science whiz. Flash refused to take credit for the girl-crazy aspect of his personality.

They'd been the three original sidekicks. They'd known each other for years and had already been used to working together when Kaldur had joined them. Regardless, he joined them as a sidekick and a friend. Since he knew them so well, he understood their personalities.

It was almost comical, he thought, seeing the three of them together. They changed completely around one another. The Team saw this to a lesser extent when Robin and Wally were fooling around. It was different with the three of them together. All their walls crumbled.

Roy still wasn't friendly but he became more relaxed. He would allow himself to act more childish and it was easy to see that he cared deeply for the two younger boys.

Robin changed for the better. A burden seemed to lift off of his shoulders and his bat-family paranoia was all but gone. He was also more touchy-feely than he was with anyone other than Wally.

Wally seemed to mature a little. He was more patient and less reckless, and seemed to not notice girls when he was with Roy and Robin.

It was clear to see that Wally and Robin saw each other as brothers.

What few people noticed was that Roy was very obviously their big brother.

They were quietly talking near the computer. Roy had one hand in a grinning Robin's hair, and one on Wally's shoulder. Wally and Robin had an arm flung around each other's waists and both of them held Red Arrow's hand where it was touching them. The smiles on all of their faces were the biggest the Team had ever seen from them.

The Team watched them.

Superboy grunted. "Why is he here?"

Aqualad shrugged. "They miss each other. They hardly see each other since Roy refused to join the Team and they were nearly inseparable before that." He kept their pseudo-brother relationship to himself. Roy was the one the two boys turned to for advice if they couldn't or wouldn't go to their mentors. He also sparred with them, and they'd had sleepovers, and they hung out, before Roy went off on his own. That was not to say Kaldur had been left out. Roy was his closest friend on the surface; but they were Roy's brothers.

Roy flung an arm over both of their shoulders and they headed past the Team, toward Wally's room. Once their backs were to the Team, they saw Robin reach up to his face and when his hand returned to his side, his sunglasses were in it. On Roy's other side, Wally reached up and plucked Roy's domino mask from his face.

Artemis gasped. "They know Robin's identity?"

Aqualad nodded. "And Red Arrow's, too."

The female archer turned on him. "You knew about this?" Not even she knew Red Arrow's identity and she was Green Arrow's latest protégé. They all knew his name was Roy but that's all they knew.

He nodded. "Of course. I was one of the four original sidekicks, the last to join. They've been like this when they're together for as long as I've known them."

M'gann pouted. "I don't understand why they know Robin's identity and the rest of us don't. We're his team mates now."

Both Aqualad and Artemis frowned at the girl. Artemis understood his need for privacy. Aqualad knew the truth.

"They know his identity because they know of Batman's secret identity." He saw their shocked faces and nodded. "Batman has deemed them trustworthy. From what I understand, to know who Robin is would reveal Batman's secret identity." He finished his point with a significant stare at M'gann. "Robin's secret identity is not his secret to reveal."

The girl nodded with a pout.

Artemis shook her head at the sometimes airheaded girl's behavior.

Superboy just shrugged.

All of a sudden Artemis let out a giggle.

Everyone looked at her.

"I wish Roy would come over more. Seeing them together is more entertainment than I've had all week."


End file.
